Existenz
by Lie-Majesty
Summary: Yaoi Shonen-Ai Taito- "Sie sagen ich wäre ein Gewinn, ein sehr talentierter Junge. Loben mich wenn ich etwas Gutes tue und bestrafen mich wenn ich etwas Böses tue..." Tai und Yamato lernen sich unter sehr seltsamen Umständen kennen. Chaos ist vorprogrammiert, sowie dir Frage, was die eigene Existenz zu bedeuten hat!
1. 01 Ein Überfall

**Ein Überfall**

...  
_Einige laufen ins Leben  
Einige rennen ins Leben  
Ich wurde ins Leben gezerrt _

_..._

**Yamatos Pov **

Ein paar Kinder rennen aufgeregt über den Platz und schrecken die eh schon zu fetten Tauben auf, die ein älteres Pärchen gefüttert hat. Warme Sonnenstrahlen Gleiten abwechselnd in warmen Schauern über den Park, nur unterbrochen von ein paar Wolken die sich ab und zu davor schieben.  
Das Wetter und die plärrenden Kinder interessierten mich jedoch herzlich wenig. Genervt greife ich zum Handy und wähle Toshis Nummer.  
Es klingelt durch….  
….Tuuut  
…Tuuuu  
Tu- Hey hier spricht Toshi Falls, du etwas zu sagen hast bitte nach dem Biiiiiiiep-

Sauer lege ich auf. Was bildet er sich ein, verabredet sich mit mir in einem öffentlichen Park und lässt mich dann warten.  
Schritte hinter mir. Na endlich, stöhne ich genervt auf.  
Ich bin im Begriff mich umzudrehen, doch ehe ich dazu kommen kann werde ich an beiden Armen gepackt und auf den Boden gezerrt.  
„Scheiße was?".  
Mein Gesicht wird auf den Boden gepresst und ich spüre wie mir meine Schuhe ausgezogen werden. HILFE will ich schreien, doch bin zu geschockt um überhaupt Ein Ton rauszubekommen.  
Meine Tasche wird durchforstet.  
Meine Hose.  
„Warte, bitte nicht mein Handy" flehe ich verzweifelt. Natürlich vergeblich.  
Der Fremde dreht mich um und zieht mir nun mein Lieblings Hemd aus.  
„Nein" hauche ich.  
„Neiiiiiiin" schreie ich nun und bekomme Panik.  
Der Typ will mich doch nicht vergewaltigen?  
Ich versuche um mich zu schlagen.  
Der Fremde hält kurz inne.  
Sieht mich verwundert an.  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich.  
Mein Hals wird trocken und ich muss schlucken.  
Ich habe noch nie zuvor so dunkle Augen gesehen.  
So tiefgründige.  
Verdammt, was denke ich wieder!  
Schnell drehe ich mich um, und versuche wieder hoch zu kommen, doch ehe ich auf die Beine komme werde ich wieder runter gerissen und ein derber Schlag entstellt mein Gesicht.  
Verzweifelt und ängstlich fange ich an zu wimmern.  
Würde ich jetzt hier sterben müssen, zusammen geschlagen und vergewaltigt im PARK!.  
IM Park!  
Wie erbärmlich.  
In meinem Delirium bemerke ich nicht wie auf einmal Polizei Sirenen ertönen.  
Irgendjemand muss sie gerufen haben.  
Mein Attentäter schreckt hoch, sieht verzweifelt um sich.  
Panik steht in ins Gesicht geschrieben, panisch sieht er MICH an.  
Panisch sehe ich ihn an.  
OH Gott, er wollte mich doch nicht umbringen nur weil ich ihn gesehen habe. Doch gegen meine Annahme dreht er sich um und flüchtet in die Menge die sich um mich gebildet hat.  
Einige Leute versuchen ihn festzuhalten, doch er ist stark und geschickt, schnell hat er sich befreit und ist im Getümmel verschwunden.  
Toshi kommt aufgeregt angerannt, Sorge stand ihn ins Gesicht geschrieben „Yamato alles OK?".  
Verdadert sehe ich nach oben.  
Kann noch immer nicht realisieren was gerade geschehen ist.  
Meine Angst verflüchtigt sich, das war doch alles seine Schuld.  
Er mit seinem beschissenen Treffen!  
Wut schnaubend versuche ich mich aufzurichten.  
„ALLES OKÜ? Du fragst mich tatsächlich ob alles Ok ist, ich wurde gerad überfallen und davor habe ich Stundenlang auf dich gewartet!".  
„Mein Hemd und meine Schuhe fehlen, mein Gesicht ist bestimmt eine grausam zerschlagene Fratze und mir ist verdammt kalt!"  
Toshi sieht mich erschrocken und auch etwas schuldbewusst an.  
Gut so, mein Ziel ist erreicht.  
Ok, das mit den Stunden ist übertrieben, trotzdem! Mir geht es miserabel und mein Kopf dröhnt immer noch vom Schlag.  
In der Zwischenzeit hat es auch der Freund und Helfer der Menschheit (die Polizei) geschafft, die ich eigentlich völlig vergessen habe, durch die Menschenmasse durchzudringen,  
„Sind sie das Opfer?" Fragt der Polizist überflüssigerweise.  
„Nein, ich stehe nur zufälliger weiße hier, mit zerschundenem Gesicht und ohne Hemd weil es mir Spaß macht" fauche ich.  
Der Polizist nickt kurz.  
Ich stempel ihn als bescheuert ab.  
„Komm bitte mit, wir brauchen deine Aussage"  
„Ich komme auch mit!" Mischt sich Toshi ein  
Der Beamte beäugt ihn kurz, ehe er uns das Zeichen gibt ihm zu folgen.  
Toll das man mich auch fragt, ob ich überhaupt Lust dazu habe.  
Wirklich, ich bin begeistert.

„Wie sah der Täter aus?"  
Der Mann der nun vor uns steht hat streng nach hinten gekämmte schwarze Haare und ein kantiges Gesicht das ihn ziemlich schroff rüber kommen lässt. Seine blauen Augen hingegen schauen freundlich zu Toshi und mir rüber.  
Ich überlege kurz und rufe mir seine Visage in Erinnerung.  
„Mhh… Braune in allen Richtungen abstehende Haare, ziemlich unstylisch wenn sie mich Fragen, braune Augen, braune Haut, fast alles Braun und eintönig!" Beendete ich meine Aussage.  
Automatisch muss ich an seine Augen denken, an seinem Blick.  
Irritiert schüttele ich den Kopf.  
Toshi und der Polizist der sich als Sai vorgestellt hat, sehen mich an.  
„Ist ihnen noch etwas eingefallen?".  
„Nein eigentlich nicht."  
Sai tippt meine Aussage in den PC.  
„Gut, wenn etwas sein sollte informiere ich sie"  
„Na hoffentlich" schnaube ich genervt. Dafür bekomme ich einen tadelnden Knuff von Toshi.  
„Vielen Dank für alles" bedankt sich Toshi höflich, ehe er aufsteht.  
Endlich haben wir, zu meiner Erleichterung, die Station verlassen.  
„Geh jetzt besser nach Hause oder soll ich dich noch zur sicherheit bringen?"  
„Nein das schaff ich schon, außerdem will ich jetzt allein sein und mich ausruhen"  
„Pass auf das du unterwegs nicht wieder überfallen wirst" grinst Toshi belustigt.  
Sauer drehe ich mich um und lasse ihn einfach stehen.  
Als ich Zuhause ankomme bin ich völlig erschöpft. Viel würde ich nicht mehr machen, also lasse ich mir ein Bad ein und gehe anschließend ins Bett, wo ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so richtig zu meinen wohl verdienten Schlaf komme.

* * *

Ein Überfall  
Wie ich auf die Idee kam?  
Na ja ich hatte zuerst auf Youtube ein Paar Sorato Videos gesehen und von dort aus bin ich zu Taito gekommen und auf einmal kam die Erleuchtung, da ich ja ein Yaoi Fan bin und dieses Pairring verehre.  
ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß


	2. 02 Cornbini

**Cornbini**

...

_Hätte ich dir wirklich wieder begegnen dürfen_

_Wollte das Schicksal uns beisammen führen_

_ich finde keine Antworten_

_aber überall wo ich bin, tauchst du auf _

...

„Jupiii ai eh Leute, immer noch in den Federn? Na dann wird es Zeit-.

PANG!

Genervt schmettere ich meinen Radiowecker gegen die Wand. Es gibt doch nichts Schlimmeres als morgens von einer gut gelaunten kreischenden Männerstimme geweckt zu werden, die auch noch meint etwas Gutes für die Menschheit zu tun wenn sie durchs Radio lallt und meinen eh schon zu kurz geratenen Schlaf vermindert.

Grummelnd stehe ich auf und werfe meine Decke beiseite. Mein Kopf pocht und droht zu zerspringen.

„Mhhhh".

Woher kommen bloß diese Kopfschmerzen?

Noch völlig verpennt schlürfe ich ins Badezimmer um mir dort eine Aspirin vom Schrank zu holen. Unvermeidlich muss ich in den Spiegel sehen, was sich als fataler Fehler herausstellt.

Oh mein Gott bin das wirklich ich?

Panisch starre ich auf mein Spiegelbild.

„Was zum?!".

Meine Hand wandert zu meinem Gesicht.

Meine Finger berühren mein Auge.

„AU!".

Mein Auge ist blau und lila angelaufen und schwillt an der Seite an.

„Toshiii". Knurre ich

Das ist doch alles seine Schuld.

Na warte wenn ich diesen Idioten in die Finger kriege!

Mein Gesicht ist vollkommen entstellt, mein schönes Gesicht.

Während ich mir missmutig etwas zum ankleiden besorge gehe ich in Gedanken meine Mordpläne durch und komme zu dem Entschluss, dass sie eh nicht realisierbar sind.

Verdammt! ungestraft kommt er mir trotzdem nicht davon kommen.

Grummelnd laufe ich ihn die Küche um zu Frühstücken aber dort angekommen hat mein Kühlschrank kurzer Hand beschlossen den Morgen noch beschissener zu gestalten als er eh schon ist und macht mir klar was passiert wenn man nicht einkaufen geht.

„Arghhh!"

Das Glück scheint mir ja sehr hold zu sein. Schlecht gelaunt schnappe ich mir mein Froschportmoinnaie das mir mein Vater mal geschenkt hat und will schon los als mein Blick auf mein Spiegelbild im Flur fällt.

Nach kurzen überlegen erinnere ich mich an meine Sonnenbrille .

Kurz entschlossen setze ich sie auf die Nase und mache mich auf dem Weg zum Cornbini.

_xxx _

Meine Straße ist leer und die wenigen Leute die an mir vorbei hasten haben noch nicht einmal Zeit um an einer roten Ampel zu halten, dennoch hab ich das Gefühl das sie mich alle anstarren und trotz der Brille mein blaues Auge sehen.

Ach Yamato du bildest dir wieder etwas ein.

Um mich etwas von den angeblichen Blicken abzulenken betrachte ich mein Portemonnaie. Ich frage mich warum ich es nicht längst weggeworfen habe, schließlich bin ich aus dem alter raus wo man sein Geld in grüne Frösche rein tut. An meinen Vater der es mir geschenkt hat hänge ich auch nicht besonders. Schon als er es mir als verspätetest Geburtstagsgeschenk andrehen wollte mochte ich das Teil nicht.

Ich mag es bis heute nicht.

Schulterzuckend laufe ich weiter, wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu faul mir ein neues zu besorgen.

_xxx _

Im Cornbini angekommen schnappe ich mir Schnurstraks einen Einkaufswagen und gehe durch die hohen Regale.

„Also zuerst Reis". Murmle ich leise vor mich hin und ärgere mich dass ich keinen Einkaufzettel angefertigt habe.

Suchend lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen bis mir etwas ins Auge sticht.

Automatisch halte ich in meinen Grübeleien inne und alles in meinen Körper verkrampft sich.

MOMENT! War das nicht -?.

Ich sehe erschrocken zu einen Braunen Wuschelkopf der vor dem Jogurt Regal steht.

Das ist doch eine optische Täuschung, oder?.

Nein ich hätte IHN unter Tausenden wiedererkannt.

Der Junge starrt gierig zu den Maxiking`s die im Regal liegen.

Vorsichtig dreht er seinen Kopf hastig mal nach links und dann mal nach rechts um, als er sich unbeobachtet glaubt lässt er die Wahre blitzschnell unter seiner Jacke verschwinden.

Ungläubich starre ich ihn an. Der Typ hatt etwas gestohlen.

Einfach so!.

Oh mein Gott! Jetzt dreht er sich auch noch direkt zu mir um.

Ausgerechnet zu MIR.

Mir wird ganz flau in der Magengegend. Was wenn er mich erkennt und noch einmal schlagen will. Der Braunhaarige starrt mich an als wäre ich gerade vom Himmel gefallen und wird bleich, schnell wendet er sich ab und verschwindet rechts im Nebengang.

Ich lasse den Einkaufswagen stehen, anscheinend suche ich Schläge, doch ungehindert will ich ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Meine Angst hat sich verflüchtigt und dem Ärger über mein zerschundenes Gesicht Platz gemacht.

„Halt!".

Panisch rennt der Junge durch die Gänge während ich ihn verfolge, doch es will mir bei aller mühe nicht gelingen ihn ein einzuholen.

Der Junge sieht sich noch einmal nach mir um und prallt mit einem Angestellten zusammen der mit Dem Gemüsewagen unterwegs ist.

„Du Raufbold- was zum-".

dank des Zwischenfalls kann ich ihn einholen, doch er ist schneller auf den Beinen als ich erhofft habe. Schnell schnappe ich mir ein paar gefallene Tomaten und schleudere sie gegen seinen Kopf. Die erste saust an ihn vorbei doch die zweite trifft seinen Hinterkopf, beleidigt dreht er sich um und meine dritte landet in seinem Gesicht.

Volltreffer!.

Stolz schmeiße ich weiter, doch ihm scheint seine Rolle als Opfer nicht ganz so gut zu gefallen wie mir.

Er greift nach den Smarties der Süßigkeiten Abteillung und verteilt sie kurzerhand über den Boden und wie nicht anders zu erwarten rutsche ich samt Ladung auf dem Boden aus.

Er freut sich einen Keks ab, anscheinend macht es ihn Spaß.

Grimmig versuche ich mich aufzustellen, der Typ ist inzwischen außer Sicht doch sein Lachen ist über dem gesamten Supermarkt zu hören.

Toll Yamato!, lobe ich mich ein weiteres mal.

Jetzt macht er sich auch noch über dich lustig. Als ich mich jedoch aufrichte dringt etwas wie ein gellender Schmerzensschrei durch den Laden.

Neugierig biege ich um die Ecke um mein heiß geliebtes Opfer beim Ladenbesitzer wiederzufinden der ihm die Ohren lang zieht.

„AU, AU bitte los lassen, niiiiiiiiiiicht!". Bettelte er zum Steinerweichen.

„Lassen sie mich bitte los". Flüchtig streift mich sein Blick und ich sehe wie etwas in seinen Augen aufleuchtet.

Das flaue Gefühl kehrt zurück.

„Ich hab nichts getan, es war Blondie der auf einmal wie vom Sinnen mit Tomaten nach mir geworfen hatt".

„Bitte?". Hauche ich tonlos, das ist doch nicht sein ernst.

Der Ladenverkäufer starrt mich an.

„ Komm mal her Burschen". Der schmierige Typ will schon nach mir greifen, doch ich weiche gekonnt aus.

„Aber Mr. Jackson, sie kennen mich doch, ich bin`s Yamato". Verzweifelt sehe ich zu ihm auf, ok schnell die dunkle Brille ab damit er mich erkennt.

Alle starren mich an.

Es ist still.

„Ja stimmt, du bist es Matt, mit der Brille hab ich dich ja glatt nicht erkannt".

Auch der Junge vor mir starrt mich an und scheint zu überlegen wie er sich noch aus der misslichen Lage ziehen kann, er sollte sich lieber daran erinnern woher er mich kennt!.

doch ehe etwas passiert wurde er von Mr. Jackson in den hinteren Teil des Ladens gezogen, wo das Büro von ihm liegt und auch ich werde aufgefordert mitzukommen.

„So setzt euch".

Ich nehme auf dem Stuhl Platz und werde an die Situation im Polizeipräsidium erinner. Der Unterschied ist nur das neben mir nicht Toshi ist sonder mein Peiniger auf den ich eine Anzeige gesetzt habe.

„Dein Name?".

Ich zucke automatisch unter den scharfen Ton zusammen der gar nicht mir gilt

„Yagamuchicho". Antwortet er ohne zu zögern.

„Wo wohnst du?".

„Nirgends". Gleichgültig sieht er auf Mr. Jackson.

„du musst doch irgendwo leben?".

„Nein".

„Treib keine Spielchen und sag mir deine Adresse".

Yagamuchicho seufzt.

„Hört zu, ich habe keine Zeit und ich sagte doch bereits dass ich nirgends lebe"

Ich starre ihn fassungslos an.

„Jeder lebt irgendwo, außer man ist ein Penner".

„dann bin ich eben einer".

„Was!".

Scheinbar gleichgültig sieht er mich mit seinen dunklen Iriden an.

Ich kann nichts erwidern.

Mir fällt nichts ein.

Mal abgesehen davon das ich gerade sowieso nicht in der Lage bin etwas zu denken.

Nicht wenn er mich so anschaut.

Verdammte scheiße! Warum hat er so einen Einfluss auf mich?

Er steht auf und beugt sich über meinen Stuhl.

„Ich habe kein Zuhause und das Leben ist nicht für jeden ein Zuckerschlecken".

Abwertend liegt sein Blick auf mir.

Er mustert mich von oben bis unten wie ein Insekt das unterm Mikroskop liegt.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich ihn seinen Augen auch nicht mehr als ein INSEKT.

Als er mich seiner Meinung nach genug erforscht hat wendet er sich einfach ab.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich es noch nicht einmal wert betrachtet zu werden.

„ich denke wir sind fertig".

Er lässt mich und Mr. Jackson erstarrt auf unseren Plätzen und verschwindet hinter der Tür die geräuschvoll ins Schloss fällt.

Einige Sekunden bleibe ich wie erstarrt sitzen.

Er kann doch nicht einfach abhauen?.

Schnell erhebe ich mich und renne aus dem Cornbini.

Gerade schaffe ich es noch und sehe wie Yagamuchicho um die Straßenecke biegt.

Warum ich ihn heute wie einen treuen Hund verfolge weiß ich selbst nicht.

Anscheinend bin ich von ihm besessen.

!?

Was für ein Quatsch!

„Hey warte".

Er bleibt tatsächlich stehen.

„Hör zu Yama, so heißt du doch?, hör auf mir nachzustellen, wenn du keine Probleme haben willst".

„ich-„. Setzte ich an um ich zu verteidigen doch muss feststellen dass er recht hat.

Er grinst.

„Ist es so unfassbar das man kein zuhause hat?, angestarrt habt ihr mich wie ein dampfendes Stück scheiße".

„Wir-also". Warum versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen?.

„Massengrab, Seuchen, Amoklauf, das taucht bei dir wahrscheinlich nur in den Narichten auf, oder?".

Ich muss schlucken.

Er hat recht.

„Bei mir ist es Alltag!".

Seine Dunkelbraunen Iriden sehen mir direkt in die Augen. Er sieht wütend aus aber auch verletzt.

Ich wende den Blick ab.

Kann ihm nicht standhalten.

Seinem Blick.

Seine Haltung

Triumphierend wendet er sich ab und geht.

Ich starre noch ein paar Minuten wie ein Idiot in die Richtung in der er verschwunden ist und beschließe Toshi anzurufen.

Ich sollte ihn von meinem Chaos zu erzählen.

Als Strafe.

* * *

ENDE^^

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich denke das nächste Kapi. Wird nicht lange dauern, muss nur noch zuerst eine andere Geschichte zu ende bringen

LG Yama-kun


	3. 03 Bohnen Büchse

**Bohnen Büchse**

...

_Wie viele Kapitel ich wohl brauchen werde um meine Geschichte zu erzählen_

_Es ist mein Leben_

_Es ist sein Leben_

_Kann mich nicht losreißen_

_denkst du an mich? _

...

Völlig fertig komme ich zuhause an. Die Einkäufe habe ich geschafft. Toshi ist neben mir und macht sich über mein Auge lustig.

Haha Witz komm raus!.

„Echt Yamato du hast seit gestern auch nur Pech".

„…..".

„Sag mal wie wäre es mit einem neuen Geldbeutel, ich meine aus dem alter sind wir schon raus".

„….".

„Morgen haben wir Bandprobe".

„…".

„OH GOTT Yamato!, das große Schweigen oder was!?".

„….".

„Gut wie du willst".

Schlechtgelaunt lässt sich mein Rothaariger Freund auf meinem schwarzen Sofa nieder. Ich weiß dass es nicht fair ist seinen besten Freund als Ventil für seinen Ärger zu missbrauchen, deshalb halte ich ja die Klappe aber anscheinend legt er es darauf an.

Wir schwiegen uns an. Toshi schmollte auf dem Sofa und ich räume still und ergriffen meinen Kühlschrank ein.

PENG!

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!".

„Was ist passiert?". Besorgt kommt Toshi in die Küche gerannt.

Ich humpel durch die Küche und fluche die verdammte Bohnenbüchse an die mir auf den Fuß gefallen ist.

„Eins ist klar, ich kauf die Dinger nie wieder in Dosen".

„Ach komm ich puste mal, dann wird's besser". Necke Toshi mich.

„Ich verzichte".

„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich wieder schlecht gelaunt, ich meine du stirbst schon nicht".

„Was wenn doch".

Und überhaupt was heißt hier wieder schlecht gelaunt. Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit schlechte Laune.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen das es schlimmeres im Leben gibt".

„Wa-„. Sucht er etwa Streit?.

Unweigerlich kommen mir Yagamuchichos Worte wieder in den Sinn.

Das Leben ist nicht für jeden ein Zuckerschlecken.

Verdammt! Jetzt denke ich wieder an ihn, kann das nicht irgendwann aufhören.

„Natürlich gibt es schlimmeres und für mich ist das Leben auch kein Zuckerschlecken!".

„Von Zuckerschlecken war auch nie die Rede".

„Ich weiß".

„Du bist unlogisch".

„Ach ja,...

schön für dich".

„Ho keine Zicken mein Mädchen".

„Wie hast du mich genannt".

Wütend stürze ich mich auf Toshi, doch der weicht gelassen aus. Ich verabscheue Sportliche Tätigkeiten.

„Verzeiht eure Majestät das ich euch provozieret habe". Lallt Toshi geschwollen und sinkt demütig auf die Knie.

„Es sei euch vergeben".

Wir beide fangen an zu lachen und der Kriegspfeil ist begraben. Ich frage mich selbst wie Toshi es immer wieder schafft meine schlechte Laune verpuffen zu lassen.

So wird der Nachmittag bestimmt noch toll.

…

….

Ich liege in meinem Bett und versuche zu schlafen. Toshi ist seit einer Stunde gegangen. Vergebens wälze ich mich hin und her.

Find keine bequeme Schlafposition.

„Ist es so unfassbar das man kein Zuhause hat?.

Ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite.

„Massengrab, Seuchen, Amoklauf, das taucht bei dir wahrscheinlich nur in den Narichten auf, oder?".

Versuche mir die Ohren zu zuhalten aber es hilft nicht.

„Ich habe kein Zuhause und das Leben ist nicht für jeden ein Zuckerschlecken".

Drücke die Augen zusammen.

„Bei mir ist es Alltag!".

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Verdammt! Ich richte mich im auf.

Yagamuchichos Worte drängen sich immer wieder in meinen Kopf. Ich habe zuvor noch nie SO jemanden kennen gelernt. Nja kennen ist zu viel gesagt, eher getroffen.

Dennoch!

Will er wirklich behaupten das all das von dem er erzählt hat sein täglicher Alltag ist?.

Sein täglicher Wahnsinn.

Ich sehe noch ganz klar wie er die Worte zu mir sagt.

Es reicht allein nur an ihn zu denken, dann ist sein Blick wieder da.

seine dunklen Iriden,

die tiefe Stimme,

seine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung

und seine selbstsichere Haltung vor mir.

Warum muss ich immer zu an ihn denken. Es nervt!, und meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf raubt es mir auch. Hoffentlich wird die Band mich morgen etwas ablenken, schließlich hat mir Musik bis jetzt auch immer geholfen. Außer ich habe wieder ein Kreatives Tief.

* * *

Das war ein ziemlich entspanntes Kapi. Nja was man so unter entspannt für Yama nennen darf ^-^.

Ich werde mich beim schreiben beeilen *versprech*. Für die Bandprobe habe ich mir auch schon so einiges überlegt, das bedeutet ihr könnt gespannt sein.

LG Yama-kun


End file.
